


ВВФ

by Nikeleit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Love/Hate, M/M, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Soulmates, нехронологическое повествование, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikeleit/pseuds/Nikeleit
Summary: Но почему я сижу рядом с тобой на узком подоконнике, вглядываясь до рези в глазах в рассвет над этой страной туманов, и готов рыдать лишь от того, как ты читаешь своими обветренными губами, дрожащим, прокуренным и пропитым голосом стихи мертвого висельника?





	

**Author's Note:**

> 78 питерская стая продакшн. Вообще это должна была быть умилительная история про двух королей-геев, но чет меня понесло.

***  
Это должно было быть быстро, мерзко и отвратительно прежде всего всем окружающим нас. Но почему я сижу рядом с тобой на узком подоконнике, вглядываясь до рези в глазах в рассвет над этой страной туманов, и готов рыдать лишь от того, как ты читаешь своими обветренными губами, дрожащим, прокуренным и пропитым голосом стихи мертвого висельника? И почему я смотрю на зеленую прядь в твоих волосах, вспоминая то, как она прилипала к твоей шее, пока мы старались не стать уличенными в своей близости?  
Ты читал эти чертовы стихи, ломал пальцы рук и безумно отвратительные сладкие сигареты, болтая ногами с балкона, пока под нами копошился огромный человеческий муравейник, а я сидел и слушал, думая лишь о том, как мне теперь сохранить лицо и не начать отбивать тебя у всякой лишней твари, излишне жеманной и приторной. Ты читал эти ужасные стихи, заставляя мое мертвое нутро исходить слезами и кровавым гноем и, возможно, в этом вина алкогольного зелья. Тебе было всего восемнадцать, а мне на три года больше, но я готов был сидеть перед тобой на коленях и умолять о лишнем прикосновении  
Я смотрю на тебя и думаю: когда это все началось? В какой момент мы пропустили рестарт и все закрутилось так, что уже не понять, кто чей раб, а кто господин? Я смотрю на твою зеленую прядь, отсвечивающую болотной тиной в омут твоих бесовских глаз, и думаю, что за это я готов буду отдать все, что имею, пожалуй, кроме тебя. Это все не сначала, я знаю да, но как же еще рассказать мне это иносказательно, чтобы дошло до каждой болотной твари, почему я держу себя так, будто мы с тобой два императора, что страной управлять почему-то решили вместе. Хотя это все в самом деле правда, и возможно, кто-то отложит это бульварное чтиво в сторону, после первых же моих слов, но ты знаешь... теперь мне все равно. Продолжай все это читать мне, мой мальчик, и, наверное, мне станет так же глубоко похую, как я вгонял тебе в глотку свое подсознание страхов и рифм, которые кроме тебя нахер никому не нужны.  
Я смотрю на тебя и думаю: когда это все началось? Все обещало быть мерзким, а стало таким прекрасным... мы погибли, любимый, какое ужасное слово. Мне не нужно думать о том, что когда-то все это закончится, ведь это значит лишь приблизить конец всей этой сказки. Наша сказка совсем не сказочна, мы - два отвратительнейших создания, но точнее - мерзкий тут я, а ты лишь мое основательно растравленное эго, выросшее из подсознательного собирательного образа монстра, и ставшее самостоятельным Богом.  
Это рок, судьба, может просто предназначение, но все решили за нас, и знаешь, если бы однажды на моей шее не появилось твое имя, выписанное каллиграфически алой тушью, я бы даже разочаровался в этом мире. Кожа горит всякий раз, как я пытаюсь отдалиться от тебя, и я знаю, что в этот момент у тебя начинает кровоточить мое перечеркнутое имя на ладони. Прости, мой мальчик, но я слишком долго живу, чтобы так просто принять эту связывающую нас условность. И я еще не раз причиню тебе боль, но почему мне кажется, что жертва здесь не ты, а я? Я пропускаю через себя океан твоих бешенных эмоций и стреляюсь твоими интонациями – контрольный в висок, мозги вылетают и пачкают подушку в дешевом борделе, где я укрываюсь, пытаясь чужими губами зализать раны на своем мертвом эго. Но конец игры известен заранее – я вернусь к тебе, мой осточертевший всем своей сладостью принц, успешно проскочивший титул короля, и буду касаться губами твоих костяшек, безмолвно вымаливая прощение, склонившись так, чтобы из-за волос не было видно моих полных болью глаз и ужасающего оскала, вместо судорожной улыбки.  
Смешение вздохов, стонов, криков, чертова изумрудная прядь, прилипшая к твоей шее – повторение основ, изучение родного языка с самого не с начала. Переплетенные веревкой пальцы, губы на шее, омут между восемью вечера и двумя дня спустя трое суток – просто невозможность выпустить друг друга из объятий и кровати, пока из блаженной истомы не вырвет чертов звук колокола.  
Все началось и должно было однажды закончиться, но это слишком скучно, а потому… show must go on, детка, давай покажем им то непередаваемое, что происходит внутри наших черепных коробок. Просто продолжай держать меня за руку и читать свои чертовы стихи, а все остальное я возьму на себя.


End file.
